


Time-Travelling Trio [DISCONTINUED]

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey, Onmitsu Kenshi, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Confusion, Gen, I don't know, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Secrets, Surprises, Time Travel, Whoa!, flabbegasted, gobsmacked, nice, rated T for now but may change later, this can't be happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Randy and Howard travel with a friend back in time to 1920s England, where things get weird...Rated T for now but this may change.Also, the warnings may change as well.
Kudos: 1





	Time-Travelling Trio [DISCONTINUED]

‘What the juice??’ Howard said in response to what he’d just heard, ‘You’ve got to be kidding me! Is this really happening!?’

‘Yes, Howard’, Randy said in response, ‘The Nomicon’s finally taught me how to travel through time.’

‘Ok, I guess’, Howard said, ‘So, we’re are we going to go first?’

‘Well’, Randy said, ‘About that, I’ve already bought a new friend here from the late 1700’s in Japan; his name is Genkuro Momochi.’

‘I see’, Howard said when Genkuro appeared, absolutely gobsmacked by the tall skyscrapers and cars around him, ‘Pleased to meet you, Genkuro.’

‘Konnichi wa’, Genkuro said just as Randy had an idea.

‘Guys!’ he said, ‘How’s about we go here for a change of scenery?’

‘What the…’ a confused Howard said, ‘England? You want to go there??’

‘Yes’, Randy said.

‘But…you said only yesterday that you would _never_ even think of going there!’ Howard said.

‘I know’, Randy said, ‘But I’ve changed my mind since then, so off we go. Plus, we’ll be in the late 1920’s.’

‘Well’, Howard said before the trio disappeared into a portal, ‘I suppose I _could_ tag along.’

‘Ugh’, Randy said as he came to, ‘Where are we?’

‘I don’t know’, Howard said as he looked around, ‘We seem to be in the middle of a small, dusty courtyard of some sort.’

‘Come on’, Randy said, ‘We better go before someone spots us here.’

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door behind him began opening.

 _‘Ahhh!’_ the trio thought, _‘Who are you?’_


End file.
